Um Beijo
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: Era tudo o que ele queria. - Deathfic, Rudy's Centric.


**Um Beijo**

(Era tudo o que Rudy queria)

Eu não tinha certeza. Eu me via de cima. Estava em pé. E meu corpo, estava lá. Em cor acinzentada. Empoeirado. Completamente pulverizado. Não era _assim _que eu imaginava a morte. Eu imaginava estar ao lado _dela_. Talvez seja precipitado e estúpido alguém que ainda nem passou pela adolescência falar disso. Mas é o que eu sinto. O medo, a agonia, tudo de ruim passava quando eu estava ao seu lado. Ela me intrigava, me fazia rir, me desafiava com aquele olhar brando a decifrá-la. E eu não conseguia. A única coisa que sabia era que queria beijá-la. E que queria beijá-la muitas, mas muitas vezes. Não queria sair do seu lado. Queria ficar com ela - ora vejam só! - para sempre. Quantas noites eu passara imaginando o sabor daqueles lábios? Quantas vezes eu esperei que pudessemos dar certo? No fim, caiu a ficha. Eu _morri_. E morri sem Liesel.

Imaginei o que Jesse Owens diria se visse ao seu corpo lá embaixo. Sim, porque eu estava lá embaixo. Eu parecia estar flutuando, ou coisa que o valha. Tentei tocar meu rosto, mas minhas mãos apenas _me _atravessaram. Se pensar melhor, era até irônico. Eu, tocando.. Bem, a mim mesmo. Ou _tentando _tocar. Quando um grupo de homens me pegaram pelos pulsos e calcanhares, me arrepiei todo. Eu ainda sentia. O que diabos era aquilo? Eu não conseguia entender. Talvez fosse apenas um sonho. Mas não. Eu me lembrava. Estava sonhando antes de acordar para o nada, para aquela cena estranha e arrepiante. Estava sonhando com uma casa de madeira, onde eu e minha loirinha constituíramos uma família linda. Dois filhos. A guerra havia passado, era tudo paz. E sorríamos, sorríamos como nunca. Eu tinha guardado dinheiro e, em nosso aniversário de casamento, estava lhe dando um livro. Quando ela agachou-se para dar-me um beijo agradecido, acordei naquele lugar. Na minha casa, de cima. Vendo-me. Ou meu corpo, não sei.

Que jeito terrível de acordar de um sonho tão belo.

E aí veio o chão. O chão duro. Eu também o senti, embora parecesse meio dormente. Não era eu. Mas era.

E aí, a figura chorosa, o rosto geralmente pálido agora transformado em um vermelho carmim. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados. Ela correu até meu corpo. Meu coração - como? - deu um salto ao percebê-la, debruçada sobre mim. Senti seus dedos calejados de tanto escrever em meu rosto, seus cotovelos ossudos em minha caixa toráxica, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, enquanto chorava. Uma lágrima. Uma lágrima e mais outra. Ela estava me molhando de dor. Eu comecei a sentir a dor por ela. Doía. Eu queria fazer com que parasse. Uma parte de mim, então, percebeu.

Liesel estava viva.

Eu nunca mais a veria, embora não soubesse como aquela coisa de vida e morte funcionava. Aliás, porque ainda estava ali? Era sofrido demais vê-la lá, viva, sofrendo. Sofrendo por minha causa. Como eu poderia acalmá-la? Será que ela poderia ser acalmada? Olhei ao redor. Ela perdera a família. Ela perdera tudo. E, de praxe, me perdera. Não que eu fosse importante o suficiente. Talvez, no fundo, ela quisesse algo mais - tão grande quanto eu queria. Mas nunca deixara claro. Nas entrelinhas, havia o sentimento. Mas, por fora, só o desprezo. Um desprezo amigável e carinhoso, mas ainda assim um desprezo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, encarando seu rosto tão triste e tão perfeito. Liesel Meminger estava quebrada, eu podia sentir. Fechei os olhos para não ver a cena.

- Rudy! - a senti ofegar. Ela tinha desabado. Céus, ela tinha desabado. Agora eram soluços. Merda, merda, merda. - Rudy, por favor. Rudy, por favor, acorde. Rudy, por favor, acorde, que diabo, acorde, eu amo você.

Ela me sacudia. Mordi os lábios, os olhos ainda fechados. Só sentia. Sentia seu toque de veludo acanhado, sentia seu medo, sentia seu amor. Ela nunca me dissera aquilo. Mas estava lá, o tempo todo. Caramba, Liesel me amava! De repente, a eternidade ao lado dela me pareceu pouco demais. Aqueles momentos se eternizariam na minha memória enquanto fosse, e isso deveria bastar. Se é que a morte era uma eternidade. Se é que a morte era algo. A morte poderia muito bem ser um nada com gosto de algo. Ou um algo com gosto de nada.

- Ande, Rudy, vamos, Jesse Owens. Não sabe que eu amo você? Acorde, acorde, acorde...

Eu me movi. Liesel, eu juro, eu tentei lhe tocar, mas eu a atravessei e o maldito corpo não se moveu! Liesel, eu te juro, eu te prometo. Eu prometo que eu fiz de tudo para amenizar a dor que senti vinda de você. Mas não consegui. Me perdoe. Nem quando você afundou sua cabeça em meu peito, seu cabelo me fazendo cócegas e arrancando-me um sorriso involuntário. Não pude. Só abri os olhos e a encarei, culpado.

- Meu Deus, Rudy.

Meu Deus, Liesel.

Ela se abaixou. Demoradamente. O que pareceu uma eternidade para mim. Apenas fiquei olhando para seu rosto, curioso. Foi quando ela uniu nossos lábios. Ou melhor, os lábios dela e do que.. Um dia fora eu. Eram quentes. Tinham um gosto curioso de cravo. Conservei-o ali por um bom tempo. Quando levantou-se e a cabeça afastou-se da minha, os cravos fugindo de mim uma vez mais, só pude ficar mais próxima a ela. Precisava abraçá-la. Não podia, mas precisava. Foi quando Liesel Meminger levantou-se do chão, chorando como se estivesse no inferno - e talvez estivesse mesmo -, e foi embora após alguns minutos. Titubeei. Tentei seguí-la.

Mas uma moça barrou-me o caminho.

Usava um sobretudo negro e tinha os cabelos da mesma cor. Ébano. Na verdade, não parecia muito mais velha do que eu ou do que Liesel. Mas, como eu, ninguém parecia vê-la. Tinha uma face tentadora e seus braços me pareceram acolhedores. Estava sorrindo. Dei um passo para trás, hesitante.

- Vamos? - ela perguntou, me estendendo as mãos.

- Quem é você? O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Oh, querido, não sou boa com explicações. Era para te ter levado horas atrás. Mas não consegui. É deplorável como ando me tornando sentimentalista. Então aceite minha mão, e vamos. Rudy, querido, você está morto. Temos que partir. - a encarei com um olhar enviesado.

- Porque não me levou antes?

- Porque tudo o que você queria era um maldito beijo, e achei terrível levá-lo sem que você o tivesse experimentado. Saciou a curiosidade? - fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então. Temos que ir, pois meu horário é apertado.

Segurei em sua mão, e ela abraçou-me ternamente. Tudo tornou-se algo branco, e eu comecei a perder a consciência. Novamente. Veio o medo. Mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos com força. Estava completamente só, exceto pela mulher. Decidi quebrar o gelo, para acabar com o nervosismo:

- Então, você é tipo a Morte ou algo do tipo?

- Ah, querido. Isso é tão humano.

* * *

**N/A: **A primeira vez que postei "Um Beijo" foi há dois anos. Eu realmente não tinha muita idéia do que estava escrevendo. Não fazia muito sentido. Depois de um bom tempo, resolvi reeditar minhas fanfics já publicadas. "Um Beijo" foi a que mais me surpreendeu. Eu tinha dez anos, ainda, quando a escrevi. Quando tinha dez, achava que estava boa o suficiente para ser posta aqui. Hoje, vejo que não estava e, com satisfação, percebo o quanto amadureci.

Obrigada mesmo, então, àqueles que comentaram na primeira "postagem". E, gente, o Rudy é uma graça HAHAHA *-*

Nunca vou conseguir escrevê-lo como ele deveria ser. Droga.

Um beijo!


End file.
